It is often desirable to join cue handles and cue sticks shafts, for example, so that the favorite handle is continually used with various shaft portions as necessary. Also, it may be desirable to provide different lengths of cue stick shafts.
To date, various machine parts have been provided in an attempt to enable users to reliably join cue handles and cue stick shafts. Nonetheless, such systems which are known to me have various drawbacks, and are generally susceptible to certain problems, including inadequate strength in the joint, and a resulting tendency to split the cue stick shaft or the cue handle when used for a shot where high compressive forces are applied, such as a break shot. Other systems are sufficiently complicated that it is difficult to provide the parts inexpensively enough to interest large segments of the market for such devices. As a consequence, it is still desirable to improve upon the apparatus and upon the methods which have been used heretofore for joining cue stick shafts with cue stick handles.